Kawai Hanabi (Wanked)
Summary Hanabi Kawai was a student at Setouchi Keijo Training School. She was ranked third in the Elite Class. Upon graduating from Setouchi, Hanabi officially becomes a B-Rank Keijo player, affiliated with the Kansai's Kyoto Branch, and is mentored by Kyoko Shirayuki. After collecting enough points, she is able to advance to the A-Rank. Sometime later, Hanabi starts to stay in the Garden Worth, a lodging for Keijo players. She meets Saya Kogatana who is the niece of the owner, and becomes good friends with her. Hanabi and Saya then reunite with Nozomi Kaminashi and Sayaka Miyata as they also start to stay in the Garden Worth. Powers and Stats Tier: Infinitely Beyond the Concept of Tiers '''(She's bae, and unbeatable because of that. Screw powerscaling.) '''Name: Hanabi Kawai Origin: Keijo Gender: '''Female '''Age: 19 Classification: Bae-Looking Human Powers and Abilities: Attacking with butt and boobs. Attack Potency: Beyond Omnipotence '''(Again, she's bae. Screw powerscaling.) '''Speed: Memetic++++++++++++++++ '''(Travel and combat speed beyond speed memes grow and die.) '''Lifting Strength: Memetic+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Striking Strength: Memetic+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Durability: Memetic++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ''' '''Stamina: '''Infinite. '''Range: Has omnipresence, so infinite range. Standard Equipment: Big butt and big boobs Intelligence: Has knowledge that exceeds any character in fiction. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Rapid Movement: Due to her experience in Softball before trying Keijo, Hanabi mastered rapid movements. Including one of movements that allows her to reach her opponent at a very close distance by only taking one step. Originally it's used in both Softball and Baseball to outwit the batter to hit the ball. However, Hanabi utilizes this in Keijo to get closer to her opponents. * Hanabi turning Nozomi into her "Berserk Mode". Fatality Attacks: Hanabi mastered the pressure points. As such, Hanabi is capable of targeting the weak spots on the human body, by using both of her butt and chest. So far, Hanabi is seen to be able to target these spots properly: * Jaw: She can target the lower jaw to affect the brain and knock them out, just like in boxing. * Solar Plexus: To interfere with breathing. * Nape: Another way to stop the opponents' movement. * Heart Break (ハート・ブレイク, Hāto Bureiku): Hanabi is able to target the heart, one of the most important and vital organs in the entire human body. When she tried it on Kaya Sakashiro, it has no effect, as Kaya claims that her attack feels like mosquito bites. Boob Slap (乳だまし, Chichi Damashi): A simple trick uses by Hanabi to outwit her opponent by clapping her boobs together in front of the opponent's face. Butt Guillotine (尻ギロチン, Shiri Girochin): A technique with a massive power focused on her butt. Hanabi jumps to target her opponents' nape to behead them by using her butt. Hammer Hip (ハンマー・ヒップ, Hanmā Hippu): This is one of Hanabi's techniques that has been copied by Kazane Aoba. Double Butt Bridge (弐尻ブリッジ, Niketsu Burijji): A combination technique she performed alongside Rin Rokudo. They line up parallel to each other and thrust their butts in an outward, curving motion. Boob Pressure Points: Boob Soul (乳秘孔 乳魂, Chichi Hikō Nyūkon): By pressing her nipples into the body of her teammate, Hanabi is able to recover them. On the final match of the East-West War, Hanabi uses this on Nozomi, refreshing Nozomi into her best condition. As such, Nozomi is later able to use 100% of her strength. Butt Pot Hundred Fury Attack (尻ツボ百烈撃, Shiri Tsubo Hyakuretsu Geki): Hanabi jumps to disrupt the balance of the Land. Therefore, she releases several hip attacks. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Everything in fiction. Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:MaverickIsTheHype's Profiles Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Sexy Swag Category:Sexy Category:Simple Characters Category:Emotional Simplicity Category:Beyond Emotional Simplicity Category:Best Girl Category:Girl Users Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Beyond the concept of being beyond concepts Category:Characters with simple actions and attitudes